Undertale: Kyochi's Experience
by SirAuruda1st
Summary: {AU} A young boy climbs up a mountain and falls down into a hole that leads to somewhere extraordinary. He must now do everything he can to survive in the world of Undertale. Will he find a way back to the surface, or will he stay in the Underground? OCxHarem


**_DISCLAIMER: This is a non profit fan-made parody story with a human in it. I do not own *Undertale*, it is owned and copyrighted to Toby Fox. Please support the official release._**

 **Here are a few writing examples;**

 **"talking"**

 **"-talking over phone-"**

 **'thinking'**

 ***sound effects***

 **"*making sound effects*"**

 **(Author's note or short note during story)**

 **Here's the full description of the story.**

 **There is a young human boy named Maximus Kyochi. A fourteen year-old boy who lived his live through nothing but pain and sadness.**

 **One day, he has entered Mount Ebott and fell into the Underground, which is where only monsters lived. Now** **the boy must learn how to solve puzzles and survive conflict in the Underground on his adventure.**

 **Along the way, Max encounters monster companions/enemies such as T** **oriel, a** **motherly goat monster. Flowey, a sentient heartless flower.** **Napstablook, a melancholic ghost monster and musician/DJ. Sans, a wisecracking and slothful skeleton. Papyrus, Sans' enthusiastic yet incompetent brother. Grillby, a fire monster and owner/proprietor of "Grillby's". Monster Kid, a yellow reptilian with no arms. Undyne, the boisterous head of the royal guard. Alphys, the kingdom's reclusive royal scientist. Muffet, leader of the spiders and also runs her own bake sale. Mettaton, a robot with dreams of super-stardom. Asgore Dreemurr, the king of the Underground and its denizens** **. And Asriel Dreemurr, biological child of Toriel and Asgore and prince of the Underground.**

 **Max must now do and use everything he can to survive in a world of monsters that threaten to kill him! Will he find a way back home to the surface? Will he** **even** **find love from a few women?**

 **Come stay for the fun, there's adventure, romance, puzzles that makes you grind your teeth, RPG-style action with you using a heart, spaghetti made by the GREAT PAPYRUS, Sans' stupid puns, Alphys' favorite animes, and most importantly, TEMMIE!**

 **Written by: Austin "SirAuruda1st" Bass**

 **Genre: Adventure, Suspense, Humor, Sad, Dark, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life**

 **Rating: Teen-Mature**

 **So without further ado, let the story began...**

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters._

 _One day, war broke between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later..._

 _Legends say that those who climbed the mountain_ _never return._

* * *

 **Mt. Ebott**

 **2015**

 _A boy was climbing onto a mountain._

 _He noticed a large hole on the ground._

 _Curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to see the insides._

 _He then accidentally tripped over a vine that connects to the hole._

 _He was falling inside._

 _Falling into the endless dark._

 _And yet._

 _A drumbeat, deep beneath the ground. A sound that all will hear._

 _He fell until he fell no more._

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

The scent of buttercups pervaded deep within his nostrils. A young boy slowly opened his eyes to see a sea of yellow as bright as the sun in such a dark room, or was it a cave? He peered further past the veil to see what appeared to be stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the walls, large fungi intermittently spread among them. It was then that he noticed the comfortable, yet fragrant bed he lays upon was not a bed or even pillows, but of beautiful golden flowers.

The young boy is shown wearing a green hoodie and a plain grey T-shirt on the inside. He wears a pair of dark blue jeans and green and blue shoes with white stripes on the bottom of each one with white shoestrings too. He wears black and white striped wristbands on both wrists. And finally, he has long brown hair with curled bangs behind his neck and big blue pupils in his eyes.

"Where am I?" He spoke aloud to the chamber. He inclined his head upward to the ceiling to only see that there was nothing, just an endless dark abyss. He leveled his gaze, finally settling upon an ornately decorated threshold not twenty paces in front of him.

'Well, I need to find out just where I've gone.' He thought to himself. He arose as his legs carried him to the doorway. The sides of the doorway were striated in what he supposed was a decorative manner, but he paid it no more attention to it however, and moved through the passageway into an even darker chamber.

'Okay, why do I get the feeling that this doesn't seem like Heaven?' He thought as he slowly paced into the ominous room. There was another doorway ahead similar to the one he had just walked through, noticing a soft-orange glow emanating through it. What set him off about this particular chamber however, was that despite the brightly lit clearing at the center, he couldn't see any walls, as if the room continued endlessly in either direction. And light footsteps of his own was only heard since he awoke.

"Um.. H-hello?" He spoke with a shaky tone, uneasily.

Unlike the previous room, where a beautiful golden-flowerbed broke his fall, here was only a solitary golden flower sat in the middle of the light, faced toward him. The boy thought it was rather eerie; why was there only one flower here?

"Howdy!" A voice said. The boy, who had jumped from the sudden voice, quickly returned his gaze, having found the source of the voice. The solitary flower at the center of the room. It had a face! It was still giggling as the boy took it in. Aside from that, it was for a flower, quite normal, it had a little smile and beady black eyes. After a moment of regaining its composure, it looked toward him again with a smile.

"My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower! What's your name?" He spoke with a high-pitched, childish voice. While quite-shocked at observing a talking flower, the human responded with a 'HUH?' expression. Flowey's smile, if anything, became more pronounced as he peered at him. "Well, I can tell you're a Human kid, what with that green shirt and blue pants, your hair…" Flowey's voice trailed off, peering at the boy with a sudden intensity that made his skin crawl. In an effort to break this building sense unease, the Human boy finally introduced himself.

"M-my name's Maximus Kyochi. But call me Max. It's nice to meet you." He gestured with a nervous smile. After a second more in his trance, Flowey began to smile cheekily again, as if the past moment didn't happen. "Max huh? That's a nice name." He said as he tilted his 'head' with golden-petals flopping from side-to-side. "You're not from the underground, are you Max?" The boy now known as Max shook his head, answering "No".

'Underground? So I fell into a cave underground, huh? How do I get back up? Do I even want to...? Wait, what!? Of course I want to!' He shook himself out of these thoughts, he would be concerned with later... when he wasn't speaking to flowers. "Well, things work a little differently down here Max. This place is a whole different world compared to the one you came from. I guess little old me can teach you a couple of things!" Flowey said as he stuck his tongue out, winking. "What do you mean, things work differently? How?" Max answered.

Flowey then leered at him, as much as a flower could anyway. 'Did the room just get darker?' Thought Max. "Y-you're not going to hurt me, are you?" He continued apprehensively. "No, no, no! I'm just going to help you out! You see, down here, we monsters-"

"Monsters?!" Max exclaimed in disbelief, interrupting Flowey's discourse. Flowey frowned slightly, but remained smiling and continued. "Yes, Monsters. We're just as much people as the humans above are." He explained. Max heard stories of man-eating, spooky 'Monsters' in his past life. But nonetheless, he was nonplussed. He quickly his hands together in defense. But if this flower was a Monster, and it wasn't eating him, then monsters couldn't be all bad.

"Are all monsters the same like you?" Max asked inquisitively, feeling his courage return to him. Flowey responded with an expression that appeared to be on the edge of laughter, but spoke instead with a light tone. "You'll see!" He said. Suddenly, Max felt a pulling sensation, and a red heart tinged with slight pink highlights appeared out from his chest. The heart felt like... a part of him. It felt like all of his hope and joy and love, pressed into a simple shape.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the culmination of your very being!" Flowey explained. Max was quite surprised by how the heart was just there, coming out from his chest! His soul was warm in his hands, and at that moment, Max wanted to do nothing more that hug it tightly and fall asleep peacefully. But unfortunately, he had learning to do right now. 'This is weird..'

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong through gaining LV." The daisy flower explained some more. But the boy was confused though, what did LV stand for exactly? Possibly 'level' like in video games he thought. "What's EL-VEE?" Max asked, stretching out the letters. "Why, LOVE, of course!" The flower exclaimed. Max had now a deadpanned expression. 'Oh.' He thought. But the way this was turning out to be, Max finally decided, and patiently waited to hear more from Flowey.

"You can get LOVE through..." For a split second, the being's eyes shifted, looking almost sinister, before switching back to the teen. "Friendliness pellets!" Then, spinning white ovals sprung into the air behind Flowey, forming almost half a circle. Max wasn't sure, but oddly, he felt a hint of uneasiness creep in. But of course his fear of this new environment and desire for a companion once more overpowered these warnings. "Here, I'll share some with you! Go on, gather as many as you can!" The pellets suddenly hurtled towards Max, or more accurately, his soul. The Human boy spread his arms out to accept some of these "friendliness pellets" from his new friend. But then...

Pain shot like a spear through him, tendrils snaking up his nerves as he screamed out in pain. A hand clamped against his SOUL, which was feeling frighteningly fragile. "You idiot!" The sickly-sweet voice twisted its way around him, driving the pain in all the more. "Did you really think I wouldn't take up an opportunity like THIS?" He asked. Max then gasped at what he saw next. Flowey's face has morphed from a simple smile to a demonic grin, eerie white pupils shining from black sockets. A cacophonous cackle filled the cavern, like a child's ecstatic giggle.

" _In this world, it's kill or BE killed."_

The teen's body was wracked with pain to the point where it was hard to stand, and all he could do was watch as the so-called "friendliness pellets" formed a full circle around him, blocking any chance of escape. The once-perky flower grinned, a gleeful laugh echoing in his ears.

"DIE."

The bullets began to approach, and Max's thoughts flashed through memories. Would he never move on with life? The bullets grew closer.

'No... Is this it? Is this how I die? I knew this world was a damn, cruel place..' He cursed at that last thought. The pellets were seconds left from striking his cracked soul. And then there was silence...

Max ventured a peek as he opened his eyes. He saw a ball of flame barrel towards the flower. The loathsome plant yelped as it burrowed into the ground, the fireball crackled as it passed over it. He layed on the stone floor, cooling his feverish skin. Flowey had vanished, but his soul still ached, even as he hugged it close to his chest.

Seconds passed, and the boy only breathed, focusing on the air moving in and out of his lungs. Then, there was a sound. Faint footsteps that grew closer and louder, out from behind a wall and there was a shocked gasp, the footsteps quickening into a run. Max was in a daze, eyes glazed over through the darkness, he could see a large white shape bending over him, arms outstretched. Hands.. No, _paws_ came into focus, white fur soft on his skin as the being brushed a finger to his wrist. The creature gave a sight of relief, and the paws drew close to his soul. The human twitched, but couldn't run.

Suddenly, the agony twisting through him disappeared, as if it was simply yanked from his body. Now significantly more clear minded, Max sees the person, or monster, that had done this.

Knelling beside his reclining form, sat a furry white beast. It's head resembled that of a goat, long ears and small horns poking from their head. Unlike the common animal, they possessed two petite fangs poking from their upper lip, along with expressive, intelligent eyes that were crinkled with worry. The being wore a strange dress of some kind, blank sleeves and a purple body with an unfamiliar symbol emblazoned on it. And finally, she had an enormous bust of large breasts that seemed over-sized even on a human woman for her stature, and from what her robe revealed, he could just barely make out a nice pair of thighs.

The boy couldn't help but blush red at the sight, but then remembered that it was a _monster_ he was looking at!

"G-Get away from me!" He scrambled back to the surprise of the monster, who gazed at him with sadness. "Please do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." So this.. person was named Toriel. Her voice was old and soft, yet warm and comforting. Definitely a drastic change from the high-pitched squeal of Flowey the flower. She seemed... kind. But Max stayed wary. The first thing he had met here in the Underground tricked him, so who could say this one wouldn't?

"I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." The monster, Toriel, said as she raised her paws as if to show she was unarmed. Max breathed heavily, watching her as she stood. He shakily raised himself to his feet, not to be dwarfed. Well, not too much. Wow, she was tall. Toriel was taller than the size of the human, reaching to her chest area. He was also surprised to hear that he was the first human down here. Why is that? Aren't there any other people like him?

"Please, child, I mean you no harm. I healed your wounds, as they were very grave." She said. Max blinked and glanced to his soul to see that the small cracks were now gone, the pain completely erased. It was true...

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." Toriel stretched out a huge hand with hope reflecting in her eyes. Max stared at it, deep in thought. Could he trust this monster? He couldn't help but feel a warmness to her, something unknown but longed for. Max placed his pale hand into the soft paw of Toriel, and smiled at her. "It's... nice to meet you Toriel. My name's.. Max." He greeted nicely as he thought that getting along with her will be just fine. "What a pretty name. It's nice to meet you too." She replied warmly. 'Pretty?' The boy thought repeatedly. He actually didn't mind being called that at all.

Together, they entered the Ruins.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home!" Toriel announced. She let go of Max's hand as they entered the ruins. Being shy already, Max followed close behind her. The entrance room looked not unlike that of dilapidated buildings in the town he had come from; small, slightly damp and with bricked walls. It was well-lit, but that was because the ceiling had enough holes like Swiss-cheese. The soft-orange light from outside filtered in well. There were signs along the wall in a dialect he had no hope of understanding, he could not even read in his own language. So he just ignored them. Toriel had moved onto a square of strange-grey flagstones embedded into the red-brown floor at the opposite side of the room. She was treading heavily on a series of them, making a clear effort not to stand on others.

"Stay there, child. Throughout these catacombs, the doorways are unlocked by disarming and solving trap-contraptions." Toriel explained at the boy's puzzled look, she elaborated patiently. "We need to solve puzzles to open doors to the rooms we'll be travelling through." She said. This boy understood, making a small sound of "Oh." He watched as she continued to depress a series of other stones, and could make out the pattern that he assumed to be the solution to this puzzle.

All of a sudden, the previously locked door ahead of them, adorned with the crest Max had seen earlier above the arches of the doorways, began to open with a low grating noise. It rumbled as the two parts swiveled inward. He began to grasp how this all worked, and feeling adventurous, made for the doorway.

"Wait, Max!" Toriel exclaimed from behind him. "Stay here for a minute, I'll check out the room first, to make sure it is safe for us to go in!" She rushed out. Toriel then ruffled his hair, and moved into the room out of sight. At this, Max moved back into the center of the room, and waited. 'Well okay then, this doesn't seem so bad' He thought. The writing on the walls caught his attention once again, and he moved toward them, attempting to grasp any meaning out of them. As much as he peered at them, tilting his head one way or another, it was hopeless. Giving up, he turned around.

After a few minutes, Toriel rushed back into the room. "Max! The room's safe now! You can come in" Toriel exclaimed happily with a pleased expression on her face. Max wondered what it was for. She held her hand out for him to grasp, which he promptly did so, and began to lead him into the next room.

* * *

The next room was much larger and noisier. There were vines with the rust-coloured leaved hanging along the walls, and as before the ceiling was pockmarked with holes, allowing the soft orange light to permeate throughout.

As they passed through, Max glanced at another etched plaque on the wall.

 _"*Stay on the path!"_

He heard a voice chirp up. He quickly looked back behind him with an scared expression. There was no one there...

He moved forward.

He nearly crashed headfirst into Toriel as he turned around. She had stopped walking, and was looking in front of them, ignorant of the exchange that had just taken place behind her.

There was a small water-channel in front of them, with flowing water that glistened in the muted light. A bridge, red-brick like the walls around them crossed over it, allowing passage. This was not what Toriel was regarding though. She drew the boy's attention to the wall, which was arrayed with a series of yellow switches. Some of them had equally yellow labels affixed to them, which appeared to be hastily drawn on.

"Now Max, like the last room we need to solve a puzzle-lock to let us into the next." Toriel explained, and began pointing her hand toward the switches. "In this room, some, but not all of the switches on the wall here have to be pulled to unlock the door. To help you, I have marked which switches to pull." At this, Toriel's pleased, happy expression returned as she regarded him. They both smiled, his small, hers wide as she leaned down to his eye-level.

"Why don't you try it my child? Go and flick the switches I have marked so that we can move on?" Toriel gently said. She let go of his hand and made for the closed door at the other side of the room. Max slowly made his way over the bridge and approached the switches. Toriel had marked them in the same language on the signs, and he could not read them. He looked behind him, partly to see Toriel patiently watching him, and also to regard the voice he heard seconds ago..

At this look on the puzzle, Max said to himself in an encouraging voice. "They just say 'pull this one', it's not that hard Max." He smiled in a cheeky manner, and quickly turned back to the switches. He reached up and flicked the switches which Toriel had marked. Upon switching the last one, slowly but surely, the previously closed door opened with a groan. He happily looked at Toriel, who had a proud look on her face.

"Splendid Max! Not all puzzles are going to be this easy however! Let us move on to the next room, it shouldn't be long until we get to my house" Toriel assured in a happy voice. This time, she did not hold her hand out for him as she moved into the next room. Max, slightly disappointed but not downtrodden, made to follow her. While walking, he raised his eyebrows in realization. "Toriel is trying to teach me." He finally responded. He felt himself becoming happier, Toriel really was nice.

Not keeping her waiting anymore, Max walked into the next room.

* * *

The next room was far smaller than the previous two, and was devoid of scenery with exception to what appeared to be a stuffed mannequin of a creature Max could not identify. The room was lit similarly to the others. 'This place really is ruined. How does Toriel live here?' Max thought to himself.

The doorway to the next room was open, but Toriel was stood in it wearing a serious expression.

"Max, as a human, you may be attacked by certain monsters who live here. I need you to be prepared for what to do in case they try to hurt you." Toriel explained regretfully. Max understood but, however, was then terrified. "Right-.. Wait, there are more monsters who want to hurt me!?" He said fearfully. Toriel waved her hands in front of her in a placating manner, seeing the boy get anxious. "Don't worry my child! Only some monsters may do this, and they probably won't even want to fight you!" She stated confidently.

"If a monster tries to attack you, keep your distance and strike up a friendly conversation! I'm sure you, and they will find that instead of fighting, you can be friends instead!" At Toriel's assurance, Max felt himself calm down. He could do this. "If such a situation should arise Max, talk to them and stall for time. I will come and resolve any disagreement." Toriel continued happily.

"Now, imagine that dummy there is a mean monster." Toriel pointed to the beat-up dummy in the centre of the room. It was propped up by a rusty metal pole, and looked as if it could fall over any second. Unremarkable as it was, Max had trouble imagining it to be mean. "Why don't you practice talking to that 'monstrous dummy'?" Toriel finished, folding her arms and smiling. At this, Max approached the dummy. As he looked at it, he noticed the hollowed out eyes of the stuffed figure. He could swear they were watching him, making him pause for a second. Suddenly, he got that pulling sensation again. His soul floated out on its own. He couldn't force it back in, his hands just phased through it.

He stared up at the dummy. Shakily, he waved at it. "Hello mister… I hope you're having a good day..? Well, I've met some nice new people today, so it's a good thing I'm happy!" Max chirped in the end. Before he could continue however, Toriel drew toward him with a pleased, almost-grateful voice remarked. "Well done Max! You were very nice! If you manage to stay like that, no matter how mean any monsters down here are, they'll come round and want to be friends. I'm sure of it!" She said. Max, feeling proud and grateful of himself, followed Toriel as she moved through the doorway further into the ruins.

'Yea... Yeah! She's right! But... for how long will I need one that's from the Underground?' He thought with worry. But he quickly put it aside for now, knowing that it wasn't the case.

This was amazing. He felt **determined**! As long as he had Toriel here to help, he was sure he could do anything.

* * *

In the new chamber, Toriel led the human boy into differed from the others. To begin with, it was much darker, the ceiling far less hole-ridden. Max could not quite see the walls. He shivered, and not from the cool air rushing in from behind him as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. Like the previous room, it had no door leading to the next, the brick corridor leading through snaking left and right in such a way that one cannot see the other chamber from the other.

What drew the human's attention however, which after a quick glance he saw that Toriel was pleased with, was the pale-grey silt path winding through this first chamber, contrasting greatly with the dark-brown floor. He could see the path clearly despite the darkness.

"Max-" Toriel hesitantly drew his attention.

She leaned forward towards him, smiled and continued. "There is another puzzle involving these next two rooms. It is a little different from the others however… Could you try and solve it for me?" She asked with a hint of trepidation that left Max feeling uncertain, but he wasn't about to let such a kind person down. He nodded and accpted. "Yes ma'am." At this, Toriel's eyes widened, her fanged mouth dropped open slightly.

Toriel spluttered, "There's no need to call me that Max! Just call me Toriel, how about that?" She finished with what she presumed was a comforting smile, her eyes closed. 'This poor child… but how endearing!' She thought. Max then responded with a small smile. "Well... okay, Toriel."

"Could you be strong for me then Max and show me you can solve this puzzle?" She asked almost pleadingly now. She watched the human as he obligingly and determinedly nodded. She then proceeded with a slightly faster pace toward the dark corridor. Max watched her go.

'*Smooth, real smooth.'

There it is! That voice again! He quickly spun around to see if someone else was here, but sadly, no one was. What's going on? Was his mind playing tricks on him? It was like the voice teased him. Sighing that it was no use, he turned back around and continued onward.

"Well I guess it would make her happy to do as she asks then, wouldn't it? I can't wait around here forever after all. Besides, this'll be easy." Max said to himself.

He noticed two things here; that he almost _felt_ like someone was really there... Possibly another human?… Did he imagine it? Secondly, how naturally it also referred to that he was acting foolish in opinion. He set this aside in his mind for later.

Max turned to the plaque embedded into the wall, he could just make out the words in the darkness, not that he could read them. "What do the words say?" He quietly asked. He moved closer to the sign, and...

"*The eastern room is the western room's blueprint."

Wait, what?! Did he say that? Huh, weird. Maybe once he gets use to this place, he'll understand the language (or something) more. "Strange… Does that make this the eastern room? I'd have to see the next room to be sure." Max rambled thoughtfully and then turned back to the snaking silt-path that had drawn his attention. "A blueprint? Could it mean this path here? It does look out of place…" He said with increasing confidence and turned toward the corridor, moving toward it, quietly the whole way.

The brick corridor was much longer, and much darker than Max had thought. It widened in what he assumed was the center, shadows dancing where the wall and the floor met. As he walked through, he was uneasy- were the shadows _watching_ him? He swore that they were, as ridiculous as it sounded. He regretted the not-so-ridiculous part.

Max's expectations became reality as out of the darkness, something jumped toward him. He struggled not to let out a scream, which he was sure he would have done. As it stood, he let out a gasp. He would not let this monster know he was frightened. Not that he should've been. The 'frightening monster' before him appeared to be a toad of some kind. I'ts eyes appeared almost human and it's mouth was set in a grim, almost with a mournful expression. Its greenish-brown body was low to the ground as it sat on all-fours.

He felt his confidence increase alongside his bewilderment. "H-hello?" He asked doubtfully. The toad gazed at the human curiously and croaked. "I have some advice for you, about battling monsters. If you act a certain way, monsters won't want to fight you." Max just simply responded nervously. "Y-yeah… Toriel told me about talking to them…" At this, the Froggit hopped closer to him, smiling and continued. "Yes, Miss Toriel taught you well. Do not forget my words human, have some mercy, will you not? *Ribbit* *Ribbit*" As the frog was about to hop away from the boy, he was initially unnoticed by the return of Toriel. She walked back through the corridor, wanting to check up on Max to ensure he was doing okay. To her surprise, a contrast of happy and angry emotion, it appeared to her that Max had been talking to much avail with the Froggit in front of him.

The Froggit noticed her immediately however, and at her stern, stormy glower, hopped away quickly into the darkness.

Max, now noticing the presence of Toriel, looked toward her, the Froggit having made it's getaway. Toriel watched the monster go for a little while, before turning toward him with a gentle smile and asked, "Are you ready to come through, Max?" She asked. He nodded with a stronger smile than he had been able to muster previously in this strange new world and with an appreciative, beckoning glance towards the exit, they move towards it.

* * *

Max stumbled back in surprise at the 'puzzle' presented in the next room. 'Puzzle…? Yeah right, more like _deathtrap_!' He thought as his mind raced frightfully at the scene. Instead of the dark, plain brown floor he become accustomed to, there were hundreds of gleaming-silver spikes, so sharp he could not make out where the tips ended. Max looked up to Toriel's face. She had a closed-off expression, as if resigned. She stood there staring down at the spikes, and said nothing.

Before he could step onto the first plate though, Toriel suddenly approached behind him, placing her clawed hands on his shoulders. "Wait my child!" Toriel cried with concern. Her grasp held him in place. "This puzzle… seems a little dangerous for you right now. Take my hand and I'll lead you through" Toriel continued delicately, throwing a pained smile. Max couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but smiled back and nodded. While in his mind, he pouted. 'So much for that, I was about to figure it out!' He thoughtfully said no more and followed as Toriel led him by the hand slowly through the spikes. Soon enough, the two of them left the spikes, and moved through the door at the end of the room.

Now this room was, if anything, darker than the previous, which was dark enough as it was! Only a few holes punctured the ceiling, allowing the glistening orange light to filter through. Just enough to see by, but once again he could not see the walls clearly. The other side of the room was out of sight. 'Jesus, this room must be huge!' Max thoughtfully assumed.

Noticing his unsure expression, but pleased at the strength she saw was now present, Toriel made good on the tough decision she had been arguing with herself over. "My child, I… I am sorry for this. But I have a difficult request to ask of you." She said and looked him the eye with what she thought was a strong look. "Could you make it to the other side of this room by yourself? I know you can do it!" Toriel requested in a regretful voice. Before Max could respond, she quickly moved off into the darkness, and was quickly swallowed by the shadows.

Normally, such a request might seem ridiculous. Not here however, the yawning abyss ahead more ominous than he had ever seen. He was frozen not in fear, but in confusion. "Why would she…" Max cut his words short. "C'mon Max, man up! It's not that hard! I just have to walk through…" His voice petered out, and for a moment looked unsure of himself. Yeah, he's walked through rooms like this, but... this was different somehow. He quickly squashed the feeling down. 'I am stronger than this! If anyone or anything jumps out at me, I can deal with them.' He thought with a determined look while clenching his fists. And with that, he set off at a quick pace into the dark.

As he moved, he never soften his hands. the darkness seemed to move around them. It was utterly silent other then his swift footsteps. Nothing jumped out. Nothing reached out to grab him. Nothing made a sound. Nothing.. Before long, he could see the other side of the room. "Well that wasn't so bad, was it now?" Max joked a little too quickly. He set the aside for now and saw something that caught his eye. A solitary pillar at the side of the exit that had something sticking out.

He did not feel his resolve leave him and approached the white, striated pillar. He briefly wondered what was it that was sicking out of it, until his question was abruptly answered. He gasped as Toriel suddenly moved around the pillar, leaning toward him with a proud look. "Do not be afraid Max! I am proud of you, making your way all by yourself through this room." Toriel stated. Max gave a concerned stare, in which Toriel did not notice. "As you can see, I never truly left you… This was just a test. A test of your 'independence'! And you passed with flying colours." Toriel finished with a pleased smile.

Max felt inordinately pleased with her words, even though he thought she should know that he was a teen and not some whiny little kid, judging by his appearance. He then pasted a frown on his face, making Toriel chuckle lightly. In his mind, he thought if he stayed strong, this wasn't so bad after all! He felt like he had accomplished much in such a short time, if determination stayed by his side, he could manage to live.

Without another word, Toriel moved toward the exit of this latest room, Max in close-tow.

* * *

This room was much brighter. Not only was the ceiling more porous, but there were sconces with lit torches embedded into the wall at 15 pace intervals. This time, there were two doorways in addition to the one the trio had entered through. The bright, red-brick room had deep piles of red leaves deposited against some of the walls. 'The leaves must fall through the holes in the ceiling.' Max thought. He did not have much longer to think on this however, as Toriel whirled on him once again.

"Max, I must ask you to wait here. This room is safe, nothing will hurt you as long as you remain in here." Toriel voiced this whilst not looking at his face. "Where are you going Toriel, just out of curiosity?" Max quickly asked. "I am just going ahead to prepare some things, make sure the way is safe, clean up-" Toriel stopped herself suddenly there with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you by any chance like cinnamon? Or maybe butterscotch? It's important!" She listed this off quickly. To the human, the question did not make sense. But he smiled and answered honestly. "It's obvious, right? It's both!"

Toriel looked abashed. "Oh my child. Now wait here for a little while. As long as you stay in here, you will be safe, and I will return and quickly bring you to my home. How does a nice pie to fill your stomach sound?" Toriel quickly said. Max nodded excitedly at the prospect of food. He was quite hungry, and cinnamon and butterscotch sounded interesting indeed!

"Okay, wait here, and I will be back in no time!" At this, Toriel moved rapidly into the next room and out of sight, truly leaving Max to himself alone for the first time since he entered the ruins. He, the recent experiences having 'hardened' him somewhat, remained resolute. With Toriel not too far away, what did he have to worry about?

* * *

After several minutes of waiting, Max began to wonder where Toriel was. He scanned the room for any movement to signify hers return. Just when he was about to leave to look for her, a phone in his pocket rang.

He suddenly realized that he had a phone with him all along! He could've called for help or something. He then earned himself a hard facepalm for being dumb and dense when he fell into the underground and had not called for help in the first place. But with no hesitation, Max dug the phone, which was a blue iPhone 5c, out of his pocket and answered it.

"H-hello?"

"-Oh, hello Max! This is Toriel.-" Toriel's voice replied with calmness.

Wait, what?! How could she know what his phone number was? In fact, how could she even know that he had a phone? With putting aside these questionable thoughts for which will never be answered, he continued to listen on. "-I was wondering how you were doing and-" She was then interupted by Max.

"Oh, I'm doing well Toriel. No incidents!" He answered with a jovial, yet nervous, tone. "-Okay Max!-" Toriel stated. "-I was just checking up on you, so still stay put for me, okay?-" She asked. "I will." Max replied. "See you soon, Toriel!"

Max turned his phone off and placed it back into his pocket. Silence then dominated the room, and Max simply stared at the door from which Toriel had left. He knew better than to leave the room and disobey Toriel, but he wondered if Toriel might begin to worry about him. 'I really think I should stay put,' Max thought quietly. 'but I can't just let her worry about my safety. I'm sorry Toriel, but I'm coming to your home on my own.'

With a bit of determination, Max quickly walked out of the room, leading himself into the deeper parts of the Ruins.

* * *

A few minutes later, Max managed to solve a few more puzzles, one involving a stubborn rock that moved only inches. He soon happened upon a small room, where he found a patch of red leaves in the middle. But what caught his surprise was a ghost, sleeping on the leaves. And it blocked his path.

If Max was the impatient type, even though he sometimes was in important situations, he would have just stepped around it, but he didn't want to be greatly rude. Max trudged up to the ghost, who snored very lightly. He knelt down and poked the ghost lightly.

The ghost awoke and yelped in surprise. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that... huh? You're a funny looking monster..." It said, huffing lightly. Max's soul appeared like last time with Flowey.

"Sorry, Mr. Ghost." He apologized. "But I wanted to let you know that you're making yourself a roadblock and I didn't want you to get hurt." He said, but the ghost just stared at him with its expression dull.

"Um... My name's Maximus Kyochi, but you can call me Max. I'm a human from the surface. What's your name?" He introduced and then asked the ghost. "..."

Max really wanted to show that he wasn't a threat, so he was hoping to spare the ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you, mister. I'm trying to help." He said. Soon, Max's soul disappeared, which gave him the sense that he managed to spare the ghost. The ghost began to lighten up a bit to Max, which caused him to smile shyly.

"...I'm Napstablook..." The ghost said, half bored, half depressingly.

"Nice to meet you, Napstablook." Max greeted with a smile.

"...heh heh... Nice to meet you too..." Napstablook paused for a moment. "...I need to get back home... Maybe... you can come over sometime...? Oh... you might forget... never mind..." Napstablook then disappeared and floated away. Something about Max made him feel bad for the ghost. Why is he so depressed?

'Maybe I should visit him sometime later.. He seems pretty lonely... Yeah, maybe.' He thought and then made a note on his phone. After doing so, he walked a few steps before a familiar scent grabbed his attention. Following the scent to his right, he found himself in a small, empty room. The only things in the room were a few cobwebs and a sign. Max looked at the sign posted in the room, which read out the following message:

 **\- SPIDER BAKE SALE -**

 ** _All proceeds go to real spiders!_**

"A bake sale, huh?" Max whispered to himself in wonder. Looking at the webs, he noticed some spiders crawling about. Max knelt down to talk to the spiders, who immediately looked at him. The spiders then began to tell about their goods, such as Spider Donuts and Spider Cider, and offered them to the human boy.

"Well sure, I'll gladly buy a Spider Donut!" Max replied back, smiling. He grabbed some spare change from his pocket. Counting out seven gold coins, he handed them to the spiders, who gave him the Spider Donut. Max looked at the donut very carefully, noting the pastry's rubbery look. He took a small bite out of the donut, and instantly found its taste to be amazing!

"Wow! This is great!" He complimented, grabbing some more change from his pocket, but enough to make sure he still had some left. "Here, I'll take a cup of Spider Cider and a small bag of three Spider Donuts with me."

The spiders squealed in joy at the proceeds they were getting. After giving Max his order, he handed the correct amount to the spiders. He thanked them, telling them that he'll be back for more when he needs more. With his bag of treats and his cup of Spider Cider, Max continued towards Toriel's home.

* * *

Eventually, Max reached the end of the Ruins, and upon entering its final chamber, he saw a room similar to the start of the Ruins, but there was no raised platform, and where an empty spot in the middle exist was now a large tree. Max suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind the tree.

"Oh dear... I should have never let him go alone. He might be lost in the ruins. Maybe he might answer his phone..." It was Toriel's voice that was said, worriedly. Max backed up a bit until he was far enough to not spook her. "Toriel!" He whispered, but there was no reaction. "Toriel!" He said a little louder.

Toriel heard a voice and walked around the tree to see where it was coming from. Max then jogged towards her. "Toriel, I'm here." He said in a calm tone. Toriel saw him and smiled. "Max! You made it!" She then hugged him and, with not wanting to fight it, Max hugged her back. "So, Max," Toriel began. "while you were in the Ruins, I got some groceries and made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I wanted to make you a pie as a welcome treat..." She said.

"Really? That's so nice of you. That's my favorite! Well, not my exact favorite, but I still really like it." Max said, with eyes widening with joy. Toriel just giggled at his enthusiasm. "Well, then!" Toriel said warmly. "I guess we better head inside. Besides, I have a surprise for you!" Max could only nodded with joy.

* * *

Upon entering through a brick building at the other end of the room, Max found himself and Toriel in a... house? It was like the interior of a house. The lighting was warm and inviting. The interior was nicely constructed.

"Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy your stay here!" Toriel said. "It's very nice. It's better than my home on the surface." Max commented, he regretted saying that in his mind. "I'm glad you feel that way!" Toriel smiled, then motioned the boy towards the hallway on the right. "The surprise is this way." She said. The two walk a bit down the hallway, stopping at the first door.

"Surprise!" Toriel pointed towards the door. "A room for you to stay in! I keep it clean to make sure if any visitors from above fell down here."

Max was in shock, he never expect someone would offer him a room to stay in. He smiled and hugged Toriel. "Thank you Toriel, it's wonderful." Toriel smiled. Suddenly, her face contorted into a confused look as she sniffed the air. "Is something burning...?" She wondered as she began to walk towards the kitchen. "Excuse me, but I think the pie needs to be checked on. Make yourself comfortable!" Toriel offered. Afterwards, she rushed towards the kitchen.

Max entered the bedroom. It was small, but inviting. It had a fairly-sized bed, a bookshelf, a dresser with a dusty photo frame with no picture, and a box filled with various shoes, but all of different sizes.

'I wonder why Toriel keeps so many shoes in all different sizes, as if she expects different visitors... or probably had visitors who left a long time ago...?' Max thought curiously.

He began to feel a bit tired, so he took off his shoes and socks, took off his hoodie, and placed them all in the dresser. He placed his bag of Spider Donuts on the top of the dresser, and drank the Spider Cider to quench his thirst. He then strolled over to the bookshelf, looking for a book to read. Some of the titles looked really old, or were in a different language, which Max never heard of any of them. A small, dark green book caught his eye. Pulling it off the shelf, the book was old and rough, its pages slightly faded, and its covers worn. He found it fascinating and then lays on the bed facing the ceiling.

"I wonder if this is a good book..." Max whispered to himself. He opened the book and started reading. It seemed to be a journal of some sort, as it was written in neat handwriting. As he read on, it became more in-depth into various topics. Three pages listed about the breaking of the barrier, how it can be shattered if one gains seven human souls, but it also listed the consequences of such, like becoming a god-like figure with evil intention. One page listed about a book on the Underworld, kept by the guardian of the Ruins. "Huh, fancy that..." Max wondered if Toriel knew such a book. He decided it was best not to ask, for it was something that didn't involve him directly.

He read more, but the writing became a little concerning. It told of the missing children being linked to the king of the Underworld's plan to shatter the barrier. It also listed a warning to not trust a golden flower-like creature named...

"Flowey!?" Max gasped. He knew that plant was quite a peculiar character! He was probably a dangerous obstacle in many travelers' paths. He read the entire journal until he reached the final page. It struck him odd how the handwriting changed into one of a child's, but neater than usual. It discussed about the idea of "the soulless gaining a soul," 'whatever that meant...'

Max began to feel really tired by now, so he placed the book back on the shelf, took his shirt and pants off, followed by his socks and shoes, placed them in the dresser, and now leaving himself bare naked in his black boxers. He got under the covers of the bed, and fell fast asleep.

'I hope I can find a way out of this place...'

* * *

Max stirred in his sleep for a moment before slowly waking up and yawning. He rubbed the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and scanned the room. He noticed a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie sitting on a plate in the middle of the floor. Max guessed that Toriel put it there while he slept as he smiled.

After dressing himself, Max searched the room a bit. Underneath the bed, he found a small backpack, where he found a slingshot. "Hmm... this might come in hand, but just in case." He said to himself as he continued to search some more. When there was nothing left, he placed his Spider Donut bag, and an empty sketchbook he found on the shelf inside, good thing he has a pencil in his pocket just in case he wanted to draw. He took the slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and placed it in some wrapping, then placing it in the pack. He wore his hoodie and put the pack on as he headed out the door.

As he stepped out of the room, Max looked towards his right. There, he saw Toriel, sitting in an armchair, reading a book. He headed towards Toriel's location. When he reached where he assumed was the living room, he noticed a warm fire burning in a fireplace. Toriel looked from her book and noticed the human boy.

"Up already, I see!" She said cheerfully. Toriel suddenly noticed the pack Max wore. "Why are you wearing that old pack?" She asked, which made Max gulp nervously. He didn't want to alert Toriel, but he couldn't lie to her.

"Um... I was planning on heading back to the Surface. Do you know where I can find the exit?" He asked sheepishly.

After he asked that, silence fell upon the whole house. Toriel smiled nervously, then frowned with worry. She stood up, placed the book she was reading on the chair she once sat in, and proceeded to head over towards the human. "Er... Max." Toriel began. "Did I ever tell you about how I've always wanted to be a teacher?" She asked like she never heard him say anything. Wait, what? Did she just seriously dodged his question?

Max was unable to speak. He knew Toriel didn't want him to leave, but he had no other choice. It just wasn't right for a monster like her to take care of him in his opinion. Though, he didn't want to be rude to his caretaker. He simply nodded at the request. "Well, if the monsters ever go free, I wanted to teach young children. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon..." She said. Max cleared his throat. "Um... Toriel," He began. "Let me ask you again, do you know where the exit back to the surface is?"

Toriel again went silent. She gave Max an apologetic look after scanning his words. "Oh, my child... I am afraid not. Not without..." She trailed off, biting her tongue.

Max leaned forward, listening closely and urging her to continue.

Toriel sighed, hanging her head. "I cannot save even a single child..." She mumbled tearfully, and then lifted her head. "The only way to break the barrier is for a monster to collect seven human souls. But a monster can exit the barrier themselves if they absorb a human soul. That is why...why..." She looked down at her lap, folding her hands and straightening her back. "That is why you must stay here. I must protect you." She looked fierce. "I cannot let yet another innocent life be taken. It is not right."

"But..." Max tried to find the right words for this. "...I want to save you!" He quickly said, his eyes flashing with determination. But in his head, he was intentionally screaming 'WHAT?!'

"I am afraid you cannot."

"But please, let me try."

"My child... please... go to your room."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not some little kid! I know how to take of myself! It's just not fair! Us humans live up on top with everything they have and monsters are trapped down here with nothing they probably have left! I know you don't want me to leave, and I wish to stay here with you, but what _true_ monster would it make me if I'd leave you all down below the surface and act like you never existed?! I wanna be the one to help your kind! I wanna be the one to save you all!"" Max finally shouted his true thoughts out.

Toriel was surprised by his words. She felt almost... hopeful. Never did she ever meet a human, let alone a young male like him, with much courage and determination.

Max realized what he did to Toriel, and wanted to deeply apologize for screaming. But he was cut off by her.

"You remind me of someone I once knew." She mumbled, cupping Max's face in her hands. He was confused by what she said. "Come with me."

Toriel stood up and held on to Max's hand to follow her over to a basement entrance and descended themselves down there.

* * *

The basement contained a long passageway, its walls and floor made of the same purple stone as the rest of the ruins. It was silent, bar the sound of Max's and Toriel's feet walking into the distance.

Max brought his arms closer to himself, feeling a slight shiver come over him. Toriel had led Max down deeper into the basement, and then soon reaching the passageway's end. A massive door stood there, towering over even Toriel herself. Slowly, she turned around, silently greeting the Human's sight.

"This door leads to the rest of the Underground," She explained, "but it will be dangerous out there. You must be careful, my ch-.. Max. But do not worry, I have hopefully grasped for you a guardian. And I am sure that many others out there will wish to help you as well." Toriel took a deep breath. "Even ones who may seem like enemies at first." With barely a touch, they began to swing open, and Max felt a brisk chill wash over him.

"I almost forgot this." Toriel said quietly. She magically summoned a blade, sheathed in a wooden scabbard. She fastened it to Max's body. The sword's grip was purple and its cross-guard was blue with a red gemstone embedded in the middle of it. Inside it's scabbard is a double-edged arming sword with a narrow ricasso and a wide, shallow fuller that runs almost the entire length of the blade.

"This is a magic sword called the Soul Blade." She explained. "Use it wisely on your journey. Good luck on your way home, Max."

He hesitated, looking up at the stone doors. Before the monster could watch him take off, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Thank you, Toriel, for everything." He smiled, holding back his own tears. After a moment, she embraced him as well, making his face snugged between her breasts a bit. Max blushed heavily, but then regained his composure. "Stay safe." She whispered in his ear. "I will." He said as he let her go and walked up to the doors.

"Now go." Toriel said. "And don't come back." She then turned around and disappeared back towards her home. Max turned around to take one last look, but only saw an empty room.

"I will save you all." With Determination restored, he stepped into the darkness beyond.

* * *

Upon entering through the door, Max froze to see a familiar face he hoped never to see again.

"Flowey..." He growled. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the great idiot, _Zane_! Boy, you sure are a big wimp, especially to that guardian!" Flowey said smugly.

Max now wanted an answer. "What do you want?" He asked. Flowey just grinned. "Tell me, just what were you trying to accomplish? Standing out there like that, don't you know...?!" His starched face twisted dramatically. "In this world it's...KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"There was..." He muttered in response. "...something I had to tell her."

The corner's of Flowey's mouth no longer curved and his stem hunched over into an arch shape. "What were you trying to prove?" He asked. "That I was going to let the monsters free." Max answered.

"You think you're so high and mighty don t'cha?! Well I hate to break it to you, but the world of monsters doesn't take kindly to humans, so what if you went by without killing a single one of those monsters! When you exit these caverns you're bound to meet a relentless killer, and what'll you do then? Sit back and let them ki-" Flowey's nagging was then cut off, much to his annoyance, as Max wandered off towards the door.

"What the- where do you think you're going?! I'm talking to you!" He growled. "Shut up," Max barked softly. "you talk too much." He then stopped, shifting only slightly to meet Flowey's grimace. "Listen, if I ever face a monster like that, I'll fight them, but I won't kill them, nor would I have to die for their sake."

Flowey opened his mouth to give out a sigh and then plunged himself under the earth, muttering one last thought on his mind out loud.

"Stupid kid..."

Max also gave out a sigh and turned towards the Ruins exit.

'Just wait and see, you damn plant. I'm going to prove that once and for all, I am not useless! I can survive without killing! Don't worry Tori, I'll find my own way out. You just wait and see. And everything else in this damn place!' Max thought determinedly.

He continued towards the door, with his with his slingshot, journal, pie, sketchbook, in his pack, pencil in his pocket and his sword in its scabbard. As he stepped out of the darkness, he encountered a new area, one filled with snow and icy air. Seeing the long path ahead of him, leading directly into a forest, He walked on towards the path.

As Max walked down the icy path in silence, a single figure stalked him calmly. It seemed to watch Max disappear down the road, almost as if it were tasked to protect the teen.

Though he didn't know it yet, this was the start of Max's great journey.

One that would change the course of history.

* * *

Undertale: Kyochi's Experience

By; Austin C. Bass

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
